but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Jillian
The Shadow Queen Wanted as a criminal by the League of Good Nations Jillian is an infamous sorceress with a fearsome reputation. Most of her crimes are centered around her reputable lust for rare and powerful magic items and relics, of which she is an avid collector. She is one of the few mages in recent history that has formed a familiar contract with a High Ranking True Demon and is one of the few current Spell King Candidates. Abilities and Skills A formidable sorceress, Jillian is specialized in a Summoning Magic based on her familiar, the great Demon Karakoza. She is highly capable of making efficient use of her familiar, using him in subtle ways for subterfuge and espionage and in grand ways such as using large scale shadow magic. But her reputation was not built on her aptitude with magic alone, but also her strategical and tactical application of said magic, as well as all other resources at her disposal. She is knowledgeable in matters of the Arcane Arts and possesses a great number of magic items and riches, which she stores within a hidden vault and can call on and regardless of her location. Combining these with her own magical abilities (and a wicked streak) makes her an adversary capable of taking down entire Waypoints and Towns with sufficient preparation. Engaging Jillian as a foe is tantamount to trying to besiege a castle guarded by knights. Hence how she earned her infamous moniker "The Shadow Queen". Appearance and Personality Jillian appears as an elven woman in her prime with long straight black hair. She prefers to dress in a way that gives of a feeling of nobility while subtly accentuating the curves of her body. She takes looking good very seriously and she makes a serious effort to not only do things but "do them nobly". This trait has nearly led to her downfall on several occasions but Jillian has made very clear that unlike a certain someone she has self-respect and would sooner die than live in such a disgusting manner. As such she rarely works with others, usually only making short alliances of convenience and absolutely despising situations where she has to bow her head to others. She has no qualms about ordering others around but is deeply distrustful and cautious (worrying mostly about someone stealing her arcane knowledge and items in her collection), preferring to rely on herself and her the minions she can create with the power of Karakoza rather than hiring mortal help. Jillian Growing Up Jillian's youth mostly consisted of her learning the hard way that those with power, wealth and the mentality needed to maintain them are the "true victors in this world". She rarely ever spent time with her father, who was a high ranking warlock that switched employers (and aligences) at the drop of a hat. A father that, on several occasions, temporarily sold her or used her as a bargaining chip in a magical contract. As a result, once she had pilfered enough knowledge of Magic from her father and his numerous workplaces (as well as some starting capital), she left to strike out on her own even though she was little more than a child entering adolescence at the time. From then on out Jillian slowly managed to acquire victories and avoid fatal loses. She built herself up from a no-name rookie evildoer to a warlock that exists outside of her father's shadow and finally to a name that can be seen on wanted posters all over Zyreema. Avid Collector of Magic Items "Wealth makes the world go 'round - therefore with wealth I can move the world." It was rare In her youth that Jillian could keep hold of any wordy possessions for any prolonged period of time. On more than a few occasion she had to leave without any warning with only the clothes on her back as her father once again changed workplaces (or escaped his current workplace. Or was chased out...). When she struck out on her own she really felt just how much of a difference modern conveniences make. Due to her uncompromising attitude she would often camp out rather than butter up someone and it is thanks to this that she truly valued anything she earned (which for Underworlders mostly consists of things she had taken by wile or by force). When and how this evolved into her current state remains a mystery. Before she knew it refused to part with her loot on the grounds that "it will be useful someday I am sure" ''. This belief was justified on enough occasions that nowadays Jillian is feared as a wanted mostly for acts of grand thievery. Being infamous both in the Underworld and on Zyreema for her strong-arming or downright extorting people or even entire groups for whatever magic item or treasure happened to have caught her fancy. Her vault, the true location of which is her most closely guarded secret, is filled with coins and jewels as well as lined with weapons and armor (most of which have very specific, if not ''downright pointlessly specific uses). In addition to all sorts of daily necessities her vault also also contains myriads of peculiar items she had been duped into buying or randomly picked up/stole acquired knowing there will certainly come a day when they will come in handy. They will. Don't question it.Category:Evi Category:Summoning Category:Elf